Pokemon: IVC
by Edicedia
Summary: Pokemon: Indigo, Violet, Cyan. Jo, Taylor, and Skylar are 3 new friends who set out for an adventure across Kanto, but with their different personalities will their friendship last? OC story. Please read, I suck at summaries. Will contain swearing and a little fluff every so often
1. Meet Jo

**Meet Jo.**

'_Just take a deep breath.._' the 16 year old girl thought. The scent of salt water was all around her, she opened her eyes to see the majestic sea before her. The smile on her face never died down and excitement overwhelmed her.

Her bright sky blue hair blew in the soft breeze. Her violet eyes shined with a mixture of excitement and determination.  
Jo Shirowani, had just recently moved to Kanto from her home town Mossdeep city in Hoenn, along with her older bother and sister. Not even a week later her arrival had she decided to start her journey. Almost every teenager, although some are younger then others, go on the exciting adventure with a trusty companion.

She was on her way to professor Oak's lab in Pallet town, just a short boat ride from her new home on Cinnabar Island.

A bright flash appeared besides her. "Frostie! you're not supposed to leave your ball!"

"Sno!" the small Snorunt, Frostie, cheered.

"I know, I'm excited to.. But we'll get in trouble with you being out!" Jo sighed and picked up the small ice pokemon "The boats rules, not mine.."

"Runt.." it mumbled, sad.

"As soon as we hit land I'll be sure to let you out, okay?" she asked bringing out the pokeball. Snorunt slowly nodded and then was returned to her pokeball.

Jo had gotten her Snorunt when she was a little girl, almost right before her father disappeared. There is a cave behind Mossdeep named Shore Cave, it's said that many ice types live there. One day her dad brought it home for her, she was around 7 or 8. The next day he got called into work, he was a researcher, and never returned. Soon after that her mother left for some unknown reason and then it was just Jo, her older brother Kev, and her older sister Cerise.

Her older brother, Kev, has dark blue hair and his eyes are reddish-pink. He is 21 years old, the same age as both of their childhood friend Steven Stone. Her sister, Cerise, has violet hair and the same eyes as Kev's. She is 24 years old.

Jo's personality is a mixture between them. Cerise is very girly and hyper, and Kev is laid back but determined.

*Ring-Ring* Jo clicked the button on her Xtransceiver, it was only available in a region called Unova, but being friends with a champion has it's benefits. "Hello?"

"Hey! I heard you're going to travel across Kanto!" Stevens face popped onto the screen.

"Yep! Let me guess, Kev?"

"Who else?" he laughed "But hey, I have a favor to ask you"

"What is it?"

"I have a package for a friend, hes to lazy to fly to Pallet to retrieve it so can you take it over to Viridian and give it to him?"

"Sure? Who am I giving it to?"

"His name is Lance, the champion of Johto"

"Okay! No problem!" She gave him a thumbs up

"Thanks! but I have to worn you.. he's kinda is a player.."

"ehh, It'll be fine" She shrugged "But I'll make sure to give it to him!"

"Okay thanks! I'll call you later though, There's a challenger on their way up"

"Well good luck! not that you need it.."she laughed "..Bye!"

"Bye" *Click*

Jo let out a sigh and smiled as land started to come into view. '_Here we go.._'

* * *

**Okay, That was really short.. but this story is going to be about my ocs, I have a total of 3 so the first 3 chapters will be kinda like this. I hope you found it interesting enough to keep reading! cause my first chapter is usually the worst xD**

**Please Review! **


	2. Meet Taylor

**Meet Taylor.**

"GHOST!" someone shouts in the distance, followed with some screams.

Taylor Murasaki sighed, he was trying to focus on the comic book he found in the boat's gift shop but it was kinda hard with someone freaking out every few minutes. He through the comic book on the desk in the room he was staying in and then plopped onto the bed, messing up his shaggy, burnt sienna colored hair.

Another scream came from closer by, soon after a gastly appeared before him, looking rather accomplished. "Gas!" it cheered happily.

He sighed again "I know how much you enjoy scaring people but all the screaming you caused is starting to give me a headache.."

It started to pout.

"It's fine.." he reached into his bag and brought out a pokeball "But how bout you take a nap now? before you get me in trouble.." he mumbled the last part.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. He returned ghastly and threw the pokeball into his bag and then answered. "Yes?"

"Have you seen a ghost pokemon? there's one in this area, someone must have brought it on the ship." the crew member asked.

"Nope, sorry, I just woke up" he said with a yawn.

"Well be on the look out, please notify us if you see it!" he was then off to the next room.

Taylor closed the door, his indigo eyes were heavy. He might have lied about just waking up but the thought of a nap sounded really nice.  
Normally him taking a nap in the middle of the day would get him in trouble, but he wasn't at home anymore. He was always getting in trouble with his dad, he could simply sneeze and his dad would flip out about not wanting to get sick. His mom on the other hand was the complete opposite. They are divorced, which is not very common around Kanto but after some time of being with him you'd understand to.

He's on his way to Pallet town, home of professor Oak. After the almost never ending battle with his dad to leave for a journey he finally won at the age of 17. Most of his friends left at 13, which is the age of his younger brother Chase.

He is not sure what he's even going to do on this journey, probably just take the gym challenge like most other trainers. But that would mean he would have to return home to Fuchsia city, not that he wasn't planning on eventually, he was just going to try to avoid it as long as possible.

Taylor starred at the ceiling, his head flooded with random thoughts that usually kept him awake at night. While trying to sort through them he must have fell asleep because 3 hours had passed.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS: We have arrived at our destination, please gather your things and unboard the ship"

'_Here we go.._" He wasn't sure if he should feel nervous or excited.

* * *

**2 characters down, 1 to go! c: **

**I might do the whole 'Summit your Oc' thing, but not yet. I wanna first get the story going before worrying about adding more characters, so when I feel like I want anyone to summit, I'll put up an App. **

**But thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try and get the next one up tomorrow! c:**

**Please Review! **


	3. Meet Skylar

**Meet Skylar.**

"I don't understand why Galvin couldn't fly me to pallet town.." The 18 year old boy grumbled to himself. He had just made it out of the Viridian forest and was at the pokemon center in Viridian City, healing his Eevee. He took out his Pokegear and checked the map while he waited for his pokemon to be returned to him. "At least I don't have that far to go.."

"Your pokemon has been fulled healed, we hope to see you again!" The nurse with pink hair cheered, handing him his pokeball back.

He walked out of the pokemon center and brought his eevee back out and helped it climb onto his shoulder. "This trip better be worth it.." eevee nodded in agreement.

Skylar Mizuiro, on his way to Pallet town from his home town Pewter City. He had to retrieve a pokedex from professor Oak, apparently it's vital for travailing. His older brother Galvin refused to give him a ride on his fearow, he kept saying 'the exercise will do you good!' and he was in such a hurry to leave so he could make it before night fall that he forgot his bike.

Everyone always was asking him why he didn't travel, truth was he was perfectly happy with staying at home and helping out around his mothers small hotel At first there was only a few people who asked him about his 'journey', the one that most teens go on. According to them, everyone should go on one at some point. As he grew older, more and more people asked about it, he finally couldn't take it any more and decided to leave.

"I guess travailing won't be so bad.." he looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to set. Eevee's head snapped towards him, wondering why the change of heart. "I mean.. We'll finally get to see the ocean"

He was a tad obsessed with the ocean, he never had the chance to see it except from pictures his brother would occasionally bring home when he was away. It wasn't just the ocean, he loved water in general. Rivers, lakes, ponds, rain, you name it.

His cyan eyes automatically lit up at the sight of houses, he was half tempted to sprint the rest of the way but knew that would draw attention from wild pokemon. he scratched his head, slightly messing up his umber colored hair, and let out a nervous laugh.

"Ready Eevee?" the small pokemon nodded excitedly "Okay.. Here we go..!"

* * *

**Okay, next the story will actually be starting!** **Also, thanks to anyone who reviewed! hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me your thoughts! c:**

**Please review!**


	4. Starter Mix Up

**Starter Mix Up**

Jo couldn't get off the ship fast enough. sh didn't have to worry about luggage either for all she had was a small bag that she carried on, so she was the first one off the boat. Pallet town was fairly small, it could be considered one neighbor hood to a city like Lilycove or Slateport. Professor Oak's lab was at the edge of town near the dock, so it wasn't as hard to find as she thought it was going to be.

On her way over something appeared right in front of her, starling her and causing her to slip on some wet grass. "Ow.." she looked up to see a Ghastly laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry!" a boy came up from behind her and helped her up "He's kinda a prankster.. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine!" she said looking down, slightly embarrassed she fell.

"Okay" he returned Ghastly to it's pokeball "Hey do you happen to know where Oak's lab is?"

Jo just raised her eyebrow and pointed behind him.

He turned around and then turned back, face slightly red "OH! Uh.. Thanks!"

"You getting a pokedex to?"

"Yeah!" he smiled "I'm Taylor Murasaki by the way!"

"I'm Jo Shirowani" she smiled. She was never very social, but then again there was no one in her town her age. Steven was older and her other friends, Tate and Liza, was a few years behind her.

"Ah, You must be the trainers I was told about" a cheery voice came from behind them "Only two? the other must be on his way.." he mumbled "Come in, come in! I'm Professor Oak!"

The two followed him into the lab, they sat down on the seats he set out for them. "Excuse me, but why do we have to wait for this other dude?" Taylor asked after a few minutes, although it was rather rude, he still tried to sound polite.

"So I don't have to re give the lecture.." Oak admitted "But anyways, here he comes now"

"Sorry I'm late.." a boy came in and sat down next to Jo.

"Okay.. lets get started then.." Oak stood in front of them behind a desk with objects on it "In the wild, you will encounter many different types of pokemon. Every single one of them will have different natures and different skills, This pokedex.." He held up a handheld device "..Will be very important to learn about them." he handed out one to each of them.

"Also, I understand each of you already have a companion, but I have a pokemon to offer to you to." he held up a case with three pokeballs in it "The Grass pokemon, Bulbasaur" he let the pokemon out of the ball.

"Um Sir.. I've never really seen a bulbasaur before but I'm pretty sure that's not it.." Taylor commented with confusion, the others shared the same look.

Oak looked down, there sat a very happy looking Chikorita. "Whaa..!? But that's the Johto pokemon! how did it get here!?"

He quickly released the next pokemon which was fire. "Hey! that's a Torchic! But I thought they were native to Hoenn.." Jo was even more confused now, but not as much as the others who never seen anything like it before.

Oak quickly let out the last pokemon water, a Pichu appeared "Okay, I understand the other two, kinda, but how did they mess this one up!?" He was just as confused as the three trainers "The transporter must be messed up.. Oh,well! I'll let you choose from these three!"

"Lady's first" the boy who came in late smiled.

"Okay.. then I want the Chikorita!" As soon as Jo said it the small grass pokemon jumped into her arms and cheered.

"You can go next since I was late.." He said again.

"Okay, then I want the fire one." Taylor smirked as he picked up the small little chicken, he's heard about how strong they become.

"Great! I think the electric one, Pichu, is adorable!" He smiled excitedly.

"Very good, Now which one of you is 'Joe'?" he looked back and forth from the two boys.

"Uh.. I am.." Jo said shyly, people did that all the time.

"OH! I knew that.. But anyways, Steven Stone called. He said his friend Jo would be coming and was going to deliver the package he sent over to Lance, Is that correct?"

"Yep! Almost forgot about that.." she laughed.

"Wait.. Steven Stone as in Champion of Hoenn Steven Stone?" Taylor said almost star struck.

"Yeah.." she looked down again, her shyness taking over.

"Well anyways.. Here is the package, but It's getting late and this town doesn't have a pokemon center so you're more than welcome to say here for the night"

After Oak went to bed and all the sleeping arrangement were figured out, which was basically Oak digging in a closet for extra blankets, the three sat in a circle trying to get to know each other.

"You know, I never caught your name.." Jo said to the boy.

"Oh, I guess introductions never really came up, huh?" He laughed "I'm Skylar Mizuiro!"

"I'm Jo Shirowani"

"I'm Taylor Murasaki"

"So where are you guys headed after this?" Skylar asked.

"I have to go to Viridian to deliver this pakage" Jo said pointing to the pakage next to her area to sleep.

"I'll proabley be heading that way to, There's a gym there right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, but we should travle together for a while!" Skylar was feeling really great about making some friends, or at least almost friends, he figured the whole traviling thing was going to be just you and your pokemon.

"Sure!" Jo was warming up to him, he sent off a totally different vibe then Taylor. Skylar seemed really nice while Taylor seemed nice to but more in a cocky way if that made sense.

"I guess" Taylor shrugged.

"Oh, do you guys have Pokegears? Want to trade numbers?" Skylar was starting to feel hyper, maybe the 5 cans of 'Dragon Energy', a energy drink, wasn't such a good idea..

"Why not.. Here" Taylor handed both of them his number.

"I don't have a pokegear.. but I'm pretty sure I can still make calls to you guys on my Xtransceiver! There just won't be any image."

"Your what?" they said almost in unison.

Jo held up her wrist "It's only available in Unova.. Steven brought it back one day when he had a business trip there" they still looked confused "Here, I'll show you.. I guess I kinda had to call my family anyways.."

Jo clicked on her brother and sisters name and made the call.

"Hello?" they both said in unison, their faces were side by side, Jo's was under Cerise and the box under Kev was just blank with static.

"Hey! I just figured I'd tell you that I'm at Oak's lab and I'm spending the night! I'll be heading to Viridian tomorrow!"

"You woke me up for that?" Cerise sounded slightly mad and tired.

"Sorry?"

"It's fine. But I got to go" She yawned "Bye" *Click*

Now it was just Jo's and Kev's face on the screen. "Don't worry bout her, she's just stressed from the move" Kev rolled his eyes "From now on just call me"

"Okay" Jo just shrugged her sisters attitude off, she was use to it.

"But hey, It's getting late and I still have to fed the pokemon. You should probably get to bed to, long trip ahead of you!"

"Yeah, your right, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Bye!" *Click*

"Whoa! That's really cool!" Skylar exclaimed as soon as she got off.

"Where you from anyways?" Taylor crossed his arms.

"Mosdeep City in Hoenn, But now I guess my new home is Cinnabar Island"

"You're from Hoenn? That's so cool! I heard that it's mostly water there!"

"Eh, it's more like 50-50"

"Still! In Pewter, there's like no water!"

"I take it you like water?" Taylor asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Why don't you just take Diglett's tunnel over to Vermillion then?"

"Lately the Diglett have been very restless, Its almost impossible to get though it without them freaking out"

"That's weird.." Taylor looked like he was deep in thought "Oh well, It's getting late, we should get to bed"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired" Jo agreed "Good night!"

"Night.." Skylar sighed and laid down, hoping his thought process would slow down enough to sleep. '_Note to self; NEVER drink 5 cans of 'Dragon Energy' again._'

* * *

**Dragon Energy is kinda the equivalent to Monster I guess, I wanted to make it more pokemon related xD Anyways, How are you guys liking it so far? I'd love to hear your thoughts! c:**

**Review Please!**


	5. The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins.**

When the three woke up, Oak had a breakfast already out. He said that on the road you don't get to many big meals so he decided make pancakes for them "Moo Moo Milk or Sitrus berry juice?" Oak asked as they sat down.

"Moo Moo Milk" The two boys said in unison.

"Sitrus berry juice please" Jo said with a yawn.

The table was silent for most of breakfast until Oak spoke up "So are you three planning on doing the gym challenge?"

"I haven't really thought about it.. Everyone in town kept asking me why I haven't traveled that I finally couldn't take it and left.." Skylar gave an awkward laugh "I'll probably end up doing that though.."

"Well I for sure Am!" Taylor suddenly bursted out, slightly startling everyone "I'm going to be the strongest!" The two trainers looked at him, this was defiantly a new side of him. Before he was really laid back, but know he looks like he's willing to take on the world.

Everyone's eyes fell on Jo, she still hadn't answered. After a few moments passed she finally began "Well.. I kinda want to but I'm not sure if I'll be any good at it.." she looked down steadily "Besides, my sister keeps pressuring me to become a coordinator like her."

"I think you should do what you want to do, not what someone else wants you to do" Skylar said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, and Even if you're not good at first you can always train and get better!" Taylor had the same warm smile.

"Thanks guys.." Jo looked up and smiled at both of them "I think I will take the gym challenge!"

"Then I guess that means we're all rivals, huh?" Taylor gave a mischievous smile.

"I guess so" Skylar smirked back.

"What is it with kids and rivalry these days?" oak sighed, he only hoped it would turn into friendship like how Red and Blue were before Red went up to Mt. Silver.

* * *

After their pokemon and them were all done eating the decide to head to Viridian City.

"So whats in that box anyways?" Taylor asked Jo, curiously eying the big box she was holding.

"I don't know" Jo looked over at him, he began to open his mouth but she cut him off "And it's not mine to find out"

Taylor closed his mouth and looked at the ground, was he that predictable?

"So who you giving it to again? Skylar asked.

"Umm.. Lance, the champion of Johto"

"No way! How do you have all these connections? I mean personly delivering something to a champion, haveing that cool thing on your arm, friends with the Hoenn champ, is there anything else I'm missing?" Skylar exclaimed.

"Apparently her sisters a coordinator, whatever that is" Taylor added.

"You don't know what a coordinator is?" Jo asked surprised.

"Nope" he shrugged.

"What about you?" she turned to Skylar.

"I've heard the name from when my mom watches TV every so often, but no, not really.."

"I guess it's not as popular here.. but it's basically pokemon contests, It's really big over in Hoenn."

* * *

Soon after they walk into Viridian city only to see a huge crowd formed. They pushed their way to the front only to see a boy around 19 with red spiky hair in a weird costume.

"Who's that?" Jo asked quietly.

"That's Lance." the two boys looked at her in surprise.

"Oh! it is!?" Jo eyes widened slightly "I guess I was expecting someone.. Older.."

"Hey, I know you have to go give him that box so me and Taylor will meet you at the gym" Skylar said pulling Taylor away.

"Hey wait! I wanna meet Lance!" Taylor said struggling "Let go!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a obsessed fan girl" He teased.

"I'm not!" he shouted back "Fine. Lets go." he yanked his arm away from Skylar and stomped off. Skylar waved to Jo and ran after him.

Jo pushed her way through the crowd. When she finally got to the center the young champion looked at her curiously and smirked.

"Umm.. You're Lance right?"

"Yeah" He looked down at the box she was holding and looked surprised "Are you Jo?" she gave him a nod and he pulled her out of the crowd. Once they finally found somewhere away from any people he smiled "I wasn't really expecting.. you"

"I get that a lot..." she mumbled and then held the box up to him.

"Well I didn't mean it in a bad way!" He smiled and took the box from her "Actually I prefer it this way.."

It took all her self control not to blush, She knew Steven said he was a player but she figured he'd be older, like in his 20's.

She watched Lance open the package, when he finally got it open he pulled out two pokemon eggs "Why did he send over two? I only asked for one.." he mumbled to himself. He turned to Jo "How bout you have this one? I guess as a thank you gift for bringing me the package and for calling me"

"Calling you..?" she looked at him weird "I never-"

He held out a piece of paper "Not yet, but you will. Or at least you better" he winked.

Jo couldn't stop this time, her face lit up like a tamato berry which made Lance smile even more. She took the piece of paper and shoved it in her pocket and then took the egg from him "Thanks.."

"Yep, just make sure you call!"he gave another smile "Well I'm off, gotta get back to the Indigo Plateau before they get mad" he sent out dragonight "See ya later!" she just waved and he took off.

* * *

"What do you mean the gyms closed?" Taylor asked harshly to the old man in front of the gym.

"I'm sorry but Blue is out on business, please come back another time" the old man said calmly.

"Okay, we'll just come back later" Skylar said pulling Taylor away.

"You need to stop pulling me."

"Well You looked like you were about ready to bite his head off!"

Taylor sighed "I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night.."

"YOU didn't get enough sleep? I laid there wide awake half the night!"

"Why?"

"Trust me when I say, never drink 5 energy drinks.." Skylar mumbled.

"Why would you drink 5 of them!? Isn't there a warning label about drinking over 3 or something?"

"I don't think so..?"

"Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty sure someone told me that.." Taylor looked like he was deep in thought "Oh wait, I think it was my dad who told me. He probably lied to me just so I wouldn't drink them or something"

"Why not just say 'Hey, I don't really want you drinking those so don't'?"

"I don't know, cause for some reason he doesn't trust me?"

"Well are you happy to get a way from him then?"

"Very. I kinda miss my mom though.." Taylor sighed.

"Then why don't you call her?"

"I think I will later tonight"

"What are you doing tonight?" Jo asked from behind the two, starling them.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people!" Taylor said trying to remain calm, he wasn't usually scared so easily.

"You know what they say! Payback is a Bisharp~!" She sang, recalling the day before "And hey, at least you didn't fall!"

"Oh yeah.. forgot about that.." He ran a hand through his hair, then noticed what she was holding "Where did you get that?"

"I guess Steven gave Lance a egg, or well two, he didn't need the second so he gave it to me"

"Why?" Taylor was slightly confused on why the champion would give a special egg to some random girl he just met.

"I guess for delivering the package and.." She paused "..Never mind.."

"You can't just say 'and' and not finish it!" Skylar said crossing his arms.

Jo sighed "Okay.. well, he gave me his number and said that I better call him"

"Champion Lance gave _YOU_ his number?" Taylor said in disbelief.

"Yeah.."

"Okay enough on how lucky Jo is" Skylar said changing the subject "Are we going to head to the next town or spend the rest of the day here?"

"What happened with going to the gym?" Jo asked clueless.

"The gym leader's on 'Important Business'" Taylor motioned air quotes with his hands.

"Well how far is the next town?"

"Theoretically speaking, not that far. But We have to go through the Viridian forest and it's like a maze in there" Skylar sighed, not wanting to get lost and have to spend the night in the woods.

"Well.." Jo started, trying to figure out a plan that would work "How bout we find some lunch, train for a few hours, and then check into the pokemon center? We can leave first thing tomorrow morning?"

The two boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Thanks for those who review, I love getting reviews! c: And honestly I've never been so excited with one of my stories, I've been writing it at least a chapter in advanced. **

**Bisharp, why I chose it is one, it started with a B, two, I figured the it should be a dark type xD **

**I Personally imagine Lance as a total flirt. I don't know why.. Must be the cape or something.. But it just kinda fits him.**

**Please Review! It motivates me! c:**


	6. Viridian Forest and Diglett cave

**Viridian Forest and Diglett cave.**

"Are we lost..?" Jo was starting to lose hope, they've been in the Viridian forest for around two hours now and the trees looked like they could go on forever.

They had gotten up around 9, got some breakfast at the food court in the pokemon center, feed their pokemon, and then headed right to the forest. At first there was a path to follow but then long grass consumed it and they didn't know which way to go.

"No, I think we take a left here.. wait, a right? um.." Skylar looked at both paths, trying to decide which one to take.

"Yep, We're lost.." Taylor mumbled.

"No we're not!" Skylar yelled, not wanting to give up just yet.

"Hey, quiet down" Jo whispered quickly, they all remand quiet "Do you here that?"

"Yeah.. It sounds like talking" Taylor whispered back.

"I think you guys are crazy." Skylar crossed his arms "I don't hear anything"

"Shhh!" Jo put a finger to his lips and then pulled the two into a bush "I think their coming this way"

"So you hide?" Skylar questioned "Maybe they could help us?"

"Dude, you're acting kinda grumpy today" Taylor sighed "just stay quiet for a little bit, okay?"

"Fine" He spat, not liking being lost in the woods.

"I know I know" A guy said coming into their view, he was on his pokegear "I'm heading there now- I should be there in about 10 minutes." The man sighed, he was wearing mostly black "No I'm not lost! By now I know this forest like the back of my hand!- Yes sir.." He took the pokegear away from his ear and took a deep breath "Stupid commander" he mumbled, passing them by.

The three waited for him to get farther away before coming out "Lets follow him!" Jo said excitedly.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because" she sighed "He obviously knows how to get out! so we just stay back so he's still in our line of vision and boom! Our lost problems solved!"

"What if he's headed back to Viridian though?" Skylar wasn't sure if this was such a great idea.

"Well then at least we would be out of this place! Then we can find someone who knows it better so we can actually get through it"

"That's acctualy a really good idea.." Taylor mumbled "Lets go, before we lose sight of him"

"Still not so sure about this.." Skylar grumbled. Jo took her bag off her shoulder and started going through it, pulling out a small tin box. She opened it and took out some Razz and Bluk berries and handed them to Skylar. "What's this?"

"Berries, eat them I think you're hungry." she pulled out the same type and handed them to Taylor and then pulled some out for herself "Besides, I think we could all use the energy"

"What type are these anyways?" Taylor studied the berries he received "I've never seen anything like them.."

"Razz and Bluk berries, they're native to Hoenn and Sinnoh. They're really good" She took a bite out of the Razz.

"The name Bluk doesn't sound to appetizing.." Taylor mumbled before taking a bite.

"Bluk are mainly used for Pokeblock and Poffins" Jo said, recalling what her sister told her "But I once read in a magazine that they use them for the bright colors in fire works too"

"Speaking of fireworks, in a few weeks Vermillion is having it's annual Pokefest. Think we'll make it?" Skylar asked, now more cheerful.

"We better! I heard that all the gym leaders are going, and even the Johto ones!" Taylor said just as cheerful as Skylar "We. Can't. Miss. It."

"A festival? Sounds fun! Last time I was at a festival was a few years ago when Lilycove still held their Art festival, were artist from all over would come and display their artwork, they even had a contest for a chance for one lucky artist's art to be displayed in the museum" Jo smiled at the memory, she loved art.

"They don't hold it anymore?" Skylar asked.

Jo shook her head "I heard it got moved to Castelia City in Unova.." She sighed "I wish it was still held there, After the year I went to it I kept improving my art skills to try and win the contest.."

"Maybe one year we can all go together?" Skylar smiled.

"I think we should focus on this journey before thinking about another" She laughed.

"Hate to interrupt you two, but That dude just went into some building" Taylor interrupted.

"Wait.. That's the one that leads out of here!" Jo almost jumped for joy.

* * *

Once they finally out of the forest it wasn't that far from Pewter.

"Hey, we should stop by Diglett cave" Taylor interrupted the comfortable silence they had going on.

"Why? You can't even get through it." Skylar questioned

"Because I want to see whats going on in there, I think somethings upsetting the diglett."

"Fine" Skylar sighed "Its over here" he turned right before the entrance to the city.

Once inside the cave they climbed down the later one by one, only to see the man they followed in the forest, a whole bunch of diglett and dugtrio, and something behind the ground pokemon that they couldn't make out.

"Whats going on down here?" Taylor shouted before the other two could stop him.

"None of you're business. Now leave, or else." the man didn't even turn around.

"Or else what?" Taylor retorted, while he said it Jo climbed the ladder some to see what was behind the diglett and dugtrio.

"There's an injured pokemon over there!" She gasped.

"You kids need to leave now." The man turned around, revealing the letter R on his chest, he started reaching for his pokemon "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does." Taylor laughed and did the same "We can't just leave a injured pokemon in the hands of a criminal."

"That's it. You damn kids are asking for it!" he through out his two pokeballs, revealing a zubat and a koffing.

"Jo! lets tag team!" Taylor yelled as he sent out his gastly "Skylar, go help the pokemon!"

"Okay!" Jo agreed and sent out her snorunt.

"Got it!" Skylar yelled before dashing to injured pokemon, luckily the diglett could tell he was going to help and let him through.

"Zubat use leach life on the snorunt!" The rocket grunt commanded "Koffing use Smog on gastly!"

"Quick dodge and then use icy wind, Frostie!" Jo yelled almost instantly after him, luckily she had a speed advantage.

"Gastly, use psywave!" Taylor commanded, a hint of cockyness to his voice.

Super effective. Both his pokemon fainted at the same time, he was dumbfounded. "But.. how..?"

"Well.. for starters, type disadvantage. we had the upper hand with Jo having her ice type go against you're part flying type, then my gastly knows a phycic type move which I used against your poison type." Taylor crossed his arms "then we have stat disadvantage. Jo's pokemon has incredible speed, my pokemon really doesn't compare to hers but your koffing is kinda slow."

The Rocket grunt looked at him in disbelief "Next time you see a rocket member again, you'll regret ever getting involved." he then darted out.

Jo and Taylor ran over to Skylar, who had just gave the pokemon some potions and was feeling slightly better.  
"How is it?" Jo asked in a concerned voice.

"Not good, we need to get it to a pokemon center, pronto." Skylar said, trying to figure out how to transport it since it was fairly big. he dug into his bag and brought out a poke ball "Would you like to come with me so i can get you help? I can let you go afterwards if you want?" The pokemon made a sound in agreement.

The three rushed to the pokemon center in Pewter, as soon as they got in Skylar approached the counter and handed the nurse the pokeball.  
"She says it won't be fully healed until tomorrow.." He said approaching the two "I know a place we can stay tonight, then tomorrow I'll come back over and get it back and we can challenge the gym" The three nodded in agreement and followed him out the door.

They stopped in front of a hotel, not that big of one just a couple stories high.

"How the hell are we going to afford this place?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"We're not, it's on the house" He walk in and the other two followed "Mom?" he yelled as he walked in.

"Skylar?" A middle aged women stood up from behind a desk "What are you doing home so soon?"

"We're challenging the gym tomorrow, so is it okay if me and my friends stay here for the night?"

"Of course! why wouldn't you be able to!"

"I don't know, too busy?"

"Now who are your friends here?"

"This is Jo" He pointed to Jo "And this is Taylor" he pointed to Taylor.

"I didn't really think you'd make friends so fast.." She admitted "But nice to meet you! I'm Skylar's mother, Aya"

"Did I hear Sky's voice out here?" A voice came from another room.

"Hey Galvin" Skylar yelled, soon after a boy in his 20's came into the room.

"Woah, since when did you have friends!?" he teased, he looked like an older version of Skylar.

"Oh, leave him alone Galvin. He looks like he's been through a lot today!" Aya said, studying Skylar "Galvin, show his friends to their rooms please. They look worn out"

"Fine, this way" He lead them down the hall and showed them to two rooms right next to each other.

The rooms were about the same size as the ones at the pokemon center, but a lot nicer. They had a twin sized bed, a dresser with a lamp on top, a desk, and a small bathroom. Both Jo and Taylor jumped at the chance to have a shower.

Skylar wanted to go to the others rooms and talk about the events that happened, but figured they were already in bed. He laid down in his bed and turned off his lamp '_Oh, well.. guess it'll have to wait till tomorrow.._'.

* * *

**How did I chose names? Skylar=Sky, Galvin=Sparrow (Which is why he has a fearow), Aya=bird; fly swiftly. So his family likes flying types! Except Sky has a soft spot for water types. Also. This takes place at the same time as Heart Gold, Soul Silver. While Lyra, Ethan, and Silver are over stopping Team Rocket in Johto; Jo, Skylar, and Taylor are taking care of them in Kanto! (Cause it's not like there going to JUST try and take over one region right? especially since Red's on the mountain and all xD)**

**I wonder What type of pokemon was injured! Will it end up staying with Skylar? How will the gym battle go? So many questions, share your thoughts on each! c:**

**Review Please! It gives me motivation! :D Plus I'm trying to get at least one Review before I post the next chapter ;)**


	7. The First Gym

**The First Gym.**

**Okay, so this is my first time ever writing a battle scene so I'm sorry if it sucks.. :c**

* * *

"That has to be the reason the diglett were acting up" Taylor declared, the three was sitting at Skylar's dining room table eating breakfast "The injured pokemon stumbled in there to try and protect it's self and the diglett were just trying to help it"

"That makes sense, but what about team rocket, what do they have to do with anything?" Skylar asked, the three were brainstorming about it all morning "And I thought team rocket were brought down both 8 years ago and 2 years ago by Red, Blue, and Green?"

"Maybe the pokemon is important to their mission? Maybe they did that to it!" Jo's eyes widened at the thought of team rocket hurting the poor pokemon "They must be back though, and I think its up to us to stop them!"

"Why up to us? maybe we should let the police handle all of this.." Skylar had an uneasy feeling about all of this.

"Was it the police who stopped them both the times years ago? No. Was it the police who stopped the two evil organizations over in Hoenn about two years ago? No. A couple of kids who were younger than us did!" Jo sounded like she was trying to get a whole crowd to support her "Now its our time to shine!"

"I have to agree with her" Taylor said, smirking at her enthusiasm "Besides, did you see how weak that grunt was yesterday? If there all like that then it'll be a breeze"

"But what if they're not all like that? What if we just got lucky yesterday?" Skylar hated when he was the only one who thought about possible risks before jumping into a situation, normally he would be as careless as the others but he knew if he was then they might end up in the hands of a ruthless criminal organization. As oldest, he knew it was up to him to be the voice of reason in the group.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out" Taylor smirked "Lets get going, I want to train a little before heading to the gym"

"First I need to pick up the pokemon" Skylar put their dishes in the sink.

* * *

"Okay, Come on out" Skylar tossed his pokeball into the air, the three were on the outskirts of town in some tall grass.

A blue pokemon appeared, Skylar took out his pokedex. "Dratini, It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it, its shed skin has been found. His moves are Water Pulse, Dragon Breath, Thunder Wave, and Twister"

"Water pulse? I thought that was a TM type of move?" Taylor mumbled to himself.

"Maybe he was abandoned.." Jo mumbled in reply.

Skylar knelt down next to it "Would you like to come with me..?" The pokemon yipped with glee, obviously thankful for helping him the day before.

"Okay, I need to start some major training." Taylor turned away, heading for the grass "You guys are going to do fine at the gym, but I won't be"

"Why not?" Jo turned towards him "You're strong"

"Type disadvantage. If i go in there then, my torchic won't be to helpful and my gastly will just do normal damage" Taylor turned to face the two "My only chances of winning is either to find another pokemon or to get Torchic to evolve, which isn't going to happen anytime soon"

"Do you want us to help you find another pokemon?" Skylar stood up.

"No, You guys go stock up on supplies, Once I'm done I'll find you and we can go challenge the gym"

The two nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jo and Skylar was sitting on a bench near the pokemon center, a half hour had passed when Taylor came up to them.

"Did you find one?" Jo hopped up off the bench.

"Yep! And it's really fast to, so as long as I can dodge the attacks and hit all of mine then I'm good!" Taylor smirked.

"Then lets go!" Skylar ran off in the direction of the gym.

"Hey Brock" Skylar said as soon as he walked into the gym.

"Oh, hey Sky! What brings you here?" the gym leader, Brock, walked over.

"Me and my friends are here to challenge you!"

"Very well, Who's first?"

The three looked at eachother "I guess I will" Skylar stepped on the other side of the feild.

Brock sent out his Geodude "Know the rules?"

"Yep!" Skylar yelled as he sent out Dratini.

"Geodude, Use tackle!"

"You okay?" Dratini yipped "Okay, Use water pulse!"

Geodude fainted. "Return, Go Onix!" A giant rock snake appeared "Use Rock Tomb!"  
"Dodge and water pulse again!"

"Tackle!"

Dratini fainted. "Go eevee! Use Bite!" Skylar sent out his eevee, as soon as it got out it attacked. Onix fainted, The water pulse had only left it with a sliver of health.

"Congratulations Sky, You have earned the Boulder badge!" Brock handed him the small badge and he put it in his badge case.

Jo's battle went fairly quick, Her chickorita easily took out both pokemon with it's type advantage.

Taylor was next, The two other trainers were dying to know what pokemon he had caught since he wouldn't show them, said 'It builds up their excitement for the match'.

Bock had already sent out his Geodude. "Go Scyther!" Taylor yelled as he sent out the grasshoper pokemon.

"What's he doing? One hit of a rock type move and it's out.." Jo commented quietly.

"Yeah, but remember when he said that it's really fast and as long as it dodges all of Brock's attacks and makes his then he's good?" Skylar watched as scyther dodged a tackle from Geodude "You know him, he thought his strategy through."

"Go Scyther, use Vacuum Wave!" Geodude fainted shortly after.

"And that's why he chose it, It knows a fighting type move" Skylar studied Taylor "I just hope his confidence doesn't become arrogance.."

They gave their final commands in unison. One last clash between Taylor's Scyther and Brock's Onix resulted in dust from the arena's dirt floors. when the smoke finally cleared both pokemon were unconscious.

* * *

"So that pokemon's pretty rare right?" Taylor glanced at Skylar, the three were walking on route 3. After they all won badges they left almost immediately, hoping to reach the pokemon center on the base of by night fall. Every so often pokemon trainers would randomly appear and want to battle,or a wild pokemon would jump out, but other than that the route was fairly dead.

"I guess, the pokedex did say that only few have seen it. Why?"

"Maybe that's why team rocket wanted it" Taylor mumbled,more to himself than to Skylar "Or maybe it has something to do with who abandoned it, I mean if that was the case.."

"I think you're over thinking this" Jo laughed.

"Well there's so many possibilities! And we need to find out why!"

"Not in one night! We should gather more information first" she laughed again.

"I sill think this is a bad idea.." Skylar mumbled, but the others payed no attention, he turned to his eevee on his shoulder "You think so to, don't you?" The eevee nodded it's head.

"Oh!" Jo gasped, causing the others to snap their heads towards her "I think I felt the egg move a little!"

"You've been holding it non stop since you got it, I think it's affecting the nerves in you're hands" Taylor sighed "You just got it a couple days ago, no way it's already moving"

"Don't have to try and rain on my parade" She grumbled.

"Oh, stop it you two." Skylar rolled his eyes "Not even 3 days in and you're already fighting"

"Not really fighting, more like friendly arguing" Taylor smiled, this caused Jo to laugh.

"Whatever you say.." Skylar couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "Look, there's the pokemon center!"

* * *

**I hoped the battles wasn't to bad, I know I didn't really describe them but It's pretty much my first time writing one so I wasn't quite sure how to go about it.. xD **

**I'd love to here any thoughts or comments about the chapter! c:**

**Review Please!**


	8. Mt Moon and Route 4

**Mt. Moon and Route 4.**

"Why don't we have any flashlights..?" Jo asked right after she almost face planted from a rock she tripped on. The three were in trying to find their way through it, normally it wouldn't be to hard since it was rather small but zubats were flying at them left and right.

"It's not even that dark!" Taylor rolled his eyes, there was natural light coming in from both entrances of the cave.

"But it's hard to see all the rocks scattered on the ground!" Jo whined, normally she wasn't a whiner but she was sick of tripping every other step. She stopped.

"What wrong?" Skylar stopped and turned to her.

"There's a ladder over there" She pointed to a nearly invisible ladder a few steps away.

"Lets just get out of here" Taylor continued walking "I want to try and actually make it to the next town"

Silence.

Taylor sighed and turned around, the two were no where in sight "Or not.."

The ladder lead to a small cave,that lead outside.

"Oh my Arceus!" Taylor heard Jo squeal from outside the cave, he stepped out , there was flowers everywhere.

"What is this place?" Taylor asked, walking up to the two.

"I don't know, oh wait there's a sign! It says 'This is Mt. Moon Square. Please don't litter. Put trash where it belongs!'" Skylar read "Hey I've heard of this place, Galvin told me that on certain nights Clefairy comes out and performs a ritual over by the pond."

"And how does he know that?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"He said we walked in on them while the were dancing in circles, then they dropped a moon stone." Taylor looked like he was about to protest but Skylar continued "I believed him, I don't think he'd lie about it"

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm hungry, And this is the perfect place for a picnic!" Jo skipped over to the pond,sat down, and started pulling out food.

"Fine, but we leave right after!" Taylor followed her "I want to get to the next city before it gets dark"

"Chill out, We'll make it" Skylar sat down next to the two "Hey, we should bring our pokemon out"

"That's a great Idea!" Jo almost squealed again "Come on out Frostie and Chikorita!"

"You to Eevee, Pichu, and Dratini!"

Taylor just smirked and sent his out quietly.

* * *

"You guys, its been a half hour, we should get going" Taylor sighed, the other two trainers were in a deep conservation about Hoenn again. Skylar keeps wanting to know more and more and Jo tells him everything and more about it. Right now they were in the middle of the battle that took place two years ago between the two evil teams, the three ledgendaries, and the two 10 year olds.

"No were in the region was safe except New Mauville, just about the whole population of Hoenn was in there!" Jo had just finished about the underground city of New Mauville and how she had to go there during the battle.

"No way! That doesn't even sound possible." Skylar laughed.

Taylor sighed again "Guys! We need to get going!"

"Okay, okay! Lets go then" Skylar got up and then helped Jo up.

* * *

"According to my pokegear it's not much longer till Cerulean City" Skylar put his pokegear back in his bag "Also looks like it's all down hill"

"Well that's good, See you had nothing to worry about Taylor!" Jo laughed.

"Well I just wanted to be sure" He tried saying serious but couldn't help but laugh, His gastly was mocking both Jo and Sky but only Taylor noticed.

"Whats so funny?" Jo looked at him in confusion. Gastly stuck out his tongue and went crossed eyed when she said it.

"Nothing, you're just totally right" he tried to cough to cover up the laugh.

"Sure..." Jo just shrugged it off, everyone has weird moments right?

Taylor coughed again and tried to change the subject "Whats with all these ledges? Its all down hill and then there's a random ledge that if you're not careful you might fall or something."

"I'm pretty sure no one has ever fell off a small ledge like these" Sky raised an eyebrow at Taylor.

"Are you sure..? I'm pretty sure that people do it all the time!" He gave a nervous laugh.

"Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling us?" Jo crossed her arms and also raised an eyebrow.

"I.. Uh.. well.." He scratched his head "I fell off one before.. But in my defense I was really little!"

"Like how little?" Skylar tried to hold back laughter.

"10..." both Jo and Skylar burst out laughing.

"Its not funny!" Taylor had a slight whine to his voice.

"Yeah it it!" Sky said trying to settle down.

"Okay, It's a little funny.. But not as funny as when my little brother thought it would be funny to try and pull a prank on the gym leader Jamie, I don't even know what he was going to do but he ran into the gym and face planted a glass panel" Taylor laughed at the thought "He came home with a bloody nose and wouldn't tell our dad how he got it"

"Okay, that is way funnier!" Sky laughed even more.

"Yeah, by far!" Jo agreed.

The three laughed some more and then shortly after the grass turned to pavement.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! I hate writers block.. :c I was trying to make the ending funny, not sure if I was successful tho.. **

**I think I might start calling Skylar Sky more, and Taylor Tay, easier to write and I like nicknames c:**

**IMPORTANT****: I might get grounded so if I don't post for a long period of time that's probably why. If I don't get grounded, I'll try and update as frequently as I can but no promises. Summers usually busy for me..**

**Also sorry for typos, I think I got them all but probably not.. feel free to tell me about them!**

**Don't forget to send your ocs in!**

**Review please! I love hearing your thoughts! c:**


	9. Cerulean City

**Cerulean City.**

"What do you mean the gym leader is not here!?" Taylor was flipping out on the poor man at the entrance of the gym.

"Great, just what we needed" Jo whispered to Skylar "He's been kinda grumpy all morning and just when he starts to get better, this happens."

"I know, I think he didn't get enough sleep or something" he whispered back.

"I'm sorry but she's not" The man said again "She's over at Cerulean Cape if you want to go get her.."

"Lets go." Taylor said, pulling both Jo and Skylar along by the wrists.

Trainer after trainer, there was probably about six of them a lined up, hidden in the trees. Taylor just breezed through all of them before Jo and Sky could even blink. He was speed walking in font of them.

"Think he'd notice if we just slipped away?" Skylar asked Jo, barley audible.

"Probably not, but he'd be really mad later"

"So? Whats the point of going with him if he's ignoring us?"

"I guess you have a point.."

"Then it's settled! Lets go" He turned around and pulled Jo along.

"Wait! where are we even going?" She kinda hopped along with him, not fully balanced from being turned around and dragged so fast.

"Nugget bridge!"

"Why?"

"Because we didn't get to really look at it it that much"

* * *

"There you are!" Taylor yelled as he came up on a girl with nothing but a swimsuit and a blue jacket on, along with a boy with brown hair. They both kinda jumped and then the boy ran. "You Pest! You ruined my date!" The girl yelled before stomping off in the same direction.  
Taylor sighed and then turned to Jo and Skylar but they weren't there. He looked and all directions wondering where they were and then stomped off, just like the girl.

* * *

"Okay, I guess this is better than following Taylor around.." Jo murmured, gazing at the water below them sparkling in the sun.

"Told you!" Skylar laughed "I can't wait till be get to a city with a beach.."

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but have you seen a girl around?" The two turned around to see a boy around 17, he had dark blue eyes and his hair was a golden blonde with a brown streak down the middle, almost like a reversed skunk "She's usually looks really mad, have you seen anyone like that?"

"Were not on a date..." Jo grumbled, her face was really red.

"I'm sorry but we haven't-" Skylar started, the girl with orange hair stomped by looking really mad "Is that her?"

"No" The boy shook his head "She has light blonde hair and sea green eyes, Oh! and a scar under her left eye"

"No, I'm sorry we haven't"

"Damn. You two were my last hope, I heard she was in this town and asked everyone if they seen her.." He sighed "By the way, I'm Cassius Rushton"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Skylar!" He looked over to Jo but she didn't say anything. She had her arms crossed and looked slightly annoyed "And this is Jo.."

"We're not on a date.." She grumbled again, but no one seemed to hear her.

"So who's this girl you're looking for?"

"Her name is Nate, she's a friend of mine that I lost contact with around two years ago"

"How did that happen?"

Before he could say anything Taylor stomped up "Where did you guys go!"

"We decided to give you some space..?" Skylar said it more like a question than an answer.

Taylor started to look even more mad. Not only at them ditching him but at them having no good reason to.

"You were completely ignoring us and was in complete rage mode that we figured it wouldn't hurt to wait for you over here" Jo gave him an apologetic look "Besides, Sky just kinda pulled me along"

"Hey!" Sky yelled in protest.

"It's fine, lets go to the gym" Taylor headed back to the city and Jo quickly followed.

"Whats wrong with them?" Cassius asked.

"Taylor, well who knows with him. He's been like that all morning." Skylar watched the two walk off "Jo, I think shes just embarrassed that you thought we were on a date.. I don't know, girls are weird"

Cassius just laughed in response.

* * *

"So you feeling any better?" Jo looked over at Taylor as they walked to the gym.

He sighed "Yeah, sorry for how I was acting earlier. I was up late talking to my brother"

"I know the feeling, except my brother usually makes me go to sleep.."

"I could've gone to bed whenever I wanted but I just feel bad for leaving him.." He sighed again "I mean he's our dad's favorite but it's still hard for him, especially without me there for our dad to take out his anger on."

Jo remained quiet, she was never good at talking to other people about parents. They always complained about them but she thought they were lucky to even have them around.

"What are your parents like?"

She almost stopped in her tracks, It's a pretty sensitive subject for her but she usually puts a smile on and holds her head high, then again where she was from everyone already knew what had happened. She had always hated the pity in their eyes, that's what kept her smiling, she had to show them she was strong even if she was breaking down inside.

"Jo?" She snapped her head out of thoughts that she didn't notice she went into "Are you okay? You look a little pale.."

"Yeah! I'm great!" she gave him a bright smile.

"Oh, well did you hear my question?"

"Yeah, but uh.. Hey look! There's the gym!" She pointed to the blue building and 'happily' skipped over before he could say anything else.

* * *

Skylar and Cassius soon showed up at the gym doors. The two were chatting about water and Cassius's boat that he traveled around in.

"Are you challenging the gym to?" Taylor asked Cassius as he and Sky walked up.

"Nope"

"Okay then.." Taylor turned around and entered the gym.

"You! You're the pest that ruined my date!" The gym leader greeted as soon as he walked in.

"Oh, sorry.."

"Whatever! you'll be no match for my water type pokemon!"

"I guess that means I'm first huh?" Taylor smirked and stepped on to the field that was pretty much a giant pool with some islands scattered around it.

The three took seats at the side of the gym. "You guys worried about the challenge?" Cassius tried to make conversation.

"Nope, We've been training for this, plus we both have the advantage." Sky took his attention away from battlefield and looked over at Cassius "If anyone should be worried it would be Taylor"

"But is he? Probably not." Jo laughed, her eyes were still focused on the field even though the battle hasn't started yet. The gym leader, Misty, was still going on a rant about Taylor being a pest.

"So you're not worried either?" Cassius asked Jo, not sure if she would answer.

"Nope. like Sky said, we've been training" She looked over and smiled "Oh, sorry about earlier, I think Tay's bad mood was starting to rub off on me"

"You have nicknames for us now?" Skylar raised his eyebrow, but she ignored him.

"You look kinda familiar.. have we met?"

"I don't think so?" Cassius studied her face, she looked familiar to. She also looked kinda like someone he used to know.

"Are you sure?" Jo asked "Have you ever been to Hoenn?"

"Actually I'm from there" he wondered where she was going with this "Lilycove City to be exact"

"That must be why!" she exclaimed, happy she figured it out "I'm from Mossdeep, but I used to go to Lilycove all the time!"

"That explains it" Cassius still studied her though _'Who does she look like?'_

* * *

"Can we just battle?" Taylor finally shouted across the field, he was getting sick of the gym leaders rambling.

"Fine. Go Staryu!"

"Go Scyther!"

"Staryu use tackle!"

"Dodge and use pursuit!

Misty frowned as her pokemon got hit "Use water pulse!"

"Dodge again and use vacuum wave!"

She let out a angry sigh as her pokemon got hit, again "Water pulse again!"

"Are you okay?" Scyther cheered saying it was fine "Okay, use Leer!"

"Tackle!" Misty yelled, taking this chance to attack.  
"Finish it off with quick attack!"

Staryu fainted. Misty bit her lip, she knew she was going to have to think of a strategy fast. "Go Starmie! use rapid spin!"

Scyther fainted. Taylor didn't really expect the pokemon to attack as soon as it was let out. "Go Gastly!"

"Hmm.. You're pretty good.." Misty smirked, she wasn't going down so easily "Swift!" she commanded but soon regretted it.

Taylor laughed as the attack went through his pokemon "Thanks, I could say the same to you! Could."

Her eyes narrowed "Don't get to cocky, you haven't won yet!"

"No, but the battles mine." Taylor smirked again "Night shade!"

"I don't understand how you can be so full of yourself!" She crossed her arms "Water pulse!"

"Dodge and use lick!" Taylor smirked as the pokemon fainted "I don't understand how you can say that since you just met me"

"You're such a pest!" Misty returned her fainted pokemon and shot him a glare "Just come get your badge and leave."

* * *

"Was it just me or did she seem pissed off?" Taylor asked as soon as they got out of the gym, Jo and Skylar had also sucsessfuly gotten their badges.

"Defiantly pissed off." Cassius answered and the others agreed.

"It's getting dark, are we heading to the next city or going to the pokemon center?" Jo asked.

"Lets just go to the pokemon center, I don't want to have to end up camping" Taylor made a face of disgust at the thought of it.

"Where you guys heading next anyways?" Cassius asked.

"Umm.." Skylar pulled out his pokegear "Saffron city,then Vermillion"

"Are you guys going to be there for Pokefest?"

"Yes! or at least we better be." Jo eyed the other two for any kind of protest even though she knew they were equally excited. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure to look for you guys" Cassius smiled.

* * *

Cassius laid in his bed wide awake, usually his nights went like this when he wasn't on his boat. He's been been travailing the region looking for his friend Nate and everywhere he went it was the same with either 'Haven't seen her' or 'she passed through a few days ago'. He let out a sigh, finding Nate wasn't what was bothering him tonight.

_'Who does she look like?'_ the question rang through his head again. He couldn't place it but Jo looked familiar, she looks just like someone he knew in his old life back in Hoenn, but who?

An image of a man appeared in his head. He was probably in his late 40's, he had sky blue hair and violet eyes just like Jo.

"Adair.." he whispered to himself.

* * *

**I had MAJOR writers block for this chapter.. **

**Anyways, I'm still grounded but I convinced my parents to let me on my laptop for today so I figured I should post this for my 4 readers, Love you guys~! XD**

**I'm not quite sure if I'm exactly happy with this chapter, but I'll work EXTRA hard on the next one to make up for anything this one lacks! Or at least I'll try to! c:**

**Who's Adair? How long can Jo keep the secret about her parents? Will Cassius find Nate? Will they make it to Pokefest in time? So many questions! Tell me what you think! c: (****A.K.A. Review****! xP)**

**Cassius is not my character! He belongs to Spark Plug x! If you're intrested in reading more about him then I highly recommend Spark Plug x's story ****Magma and Aqua Turf****! **

**Review please!**


	10. Observations

**Observations.**

Jo was awaken by a knock on her door. She glanced over at the clock that read 7:30 and sighed, they all agreed that they would get up at 8 and try to be ready and out by 8:30-9. She closed her eyes and was about to drift off into sleep but the knock came back even louder.  
She got up and dragged herself over to the door and opened it to find Cassius "What do you want?" She yawned as she said it.

Cassius just looked at her and cocked his head a little to the side "What..?"

"What do you want?" She repeated, slightly annoyed at being woken up.

"Oh, I needed to talk to you!" He gave a bright smile.

"Couldn't it wait?" She whined, she really wasn't a morning person.

"No, I don't want the others to hear what I have to say.."

She gave him a weird look "Um.. Okay?" She stood aside so he could come in. He sat down in a chair at the desk, Jo jumped onto the bed but quickly sat up so she wouldn't fall back asleep. "So what is it?"

"Are you related to a man named Adair Shirowani?"

Jo's eyes widened, she hadn't hear that name in a long time. "W-why?"

"I take that as a yes?"

Tears started to form in her eyes "H-he's my Dad.." She almost choked on the word, not used to saying it. She was ashamed of herself, Strong for so many years and is now almost in tears in front of a guy she barley knows just because of his name. Everyone has a breaking point. "Why do you ask?"

"You look a lot like him" He looked at her, confused.

"You know him?" Jo's mouth fell open "I guess I always just assumed he was dead.."

"Wait, what do you mean?" He looked at her now even more confused.

"He abandoned our family for some group he was researching for." She blinked hard, a successful attempt to get rid of any tears left in her eyes "How do you know him?"

Cassius contemplated whether or not he should tell her the truth "I was in the same group.."

Jo frowned, unhappy with his vague answer "Which was..?"

"Uh, it was a group for surfers" He lied "Well I got to get going" he got up and headed to the door.

She instantly got up and grabbed his arm "I don't like being lied to." He turned back to her expecting her to be really mad but instead her face was emotionless "You either tell me or I'll have my Chickorita tie you to a chair."

"Okay, fine" he groaned in defeat "Your dad was a researcher for Team Aqua, I.. I was a grunt there. But you have to keep it a secret, I'm not sure if I'm wanted by the police or anything.."

"See, was that so hard?" She smiled brightly, surprising him "But.. you don't really seem like the criminal type.."

"I guess not.." this girl confused him. On minute she was on the verge of crying, then she was completely emotionless, and know she looks like shes the happiest person in the world. "It's not something I'm proud of, I was mostly in it for all the water loving people" He smirked.

"Makes sense, I guess.. Now if you excuse me, I want to try and get a little more sleep-" Her alarm went off and she groaned "Or not."

* * *

Cassius found it odd how happy Jo was. If you didn't know her you'd think that she had the perfect life, she was always smiling and laughing, he even noticed that sometimes she would go a little out of her way to make sure the people around her were happy.

He was also starting to notice stuff about Taylor and Skylar, he was actually kinda surprised how well they all got along with their different personalities.

Taylor seemed to joke a lot, he was always making some witty comment to try and get the others to laugh. He was usually mad about something, but Jo would always say or do something that made him calm down, then he would be fine for a few hours. He was really cocky to, Cassius trained with them for a little bit and he noticed that Tay would act like there was no one better than him, sure he was kinda good, but no where near good enough to gloat about.

Sky seemed the most laid back out of them all, he did seem to get a little upset when things wouldn't go his way though. He was a little hyper and he was always really interested when Cassius talked about his boat and his travels across the sea.

All three of them always had a pokemon out. For Jo it was usually her Snorunt, Frostie, following at her heel. Tay's Gastley was usually either floating along side Tay or close by causing trouble. Sky almost always had his Eevee, Mizu, on his shoulder. Every so often they would switch them out for another, but it would only be for a couple hours.

Cassius found the three very.. interesting. He was actually planning on leaving town first thing in the morning but he decided against it and stuck with them for a little bit, he didn't really know why, maybe it had something to do with his search for his friend going dry and having nothing better to do then, besides, it got pretty lonely in his boat.

"So are you going to Saffron with us?" Skylar asked while the four were sitting at a local park eating lunch.

Cassius looked up from his food, both Sky and Jo were looking at him expectantly while Tay just continued eating, not really caring whether or not Cas would come with them. "I don't think so, I need to get back to Vermillion." He gave a sad smile.

"Awww, that's to bad.." Jo pouted "Maybe we'll see each other at the festival, and when I say maybe I mean we better." She laughed.

"So why do you need to get back to Vermillion?" Sky asked, which was odd considering Jo was normally the nosy one.

"Well I didn't just come here to see if my friend was here, I had to pick up a part for my boat that Vermillion was out of, so I need to get back and repair it."

"Whats wrong with your boat?" Sky asked, now more interested then before. Jo gave Sky a look that said 'Yep, I'm out.' and turned to talk to Taylor.

"Nothing major, just some annual repairs."

* * *

"So how are you doing?" Jo asked as Sky started talking with Cas about his boat again.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine" Taylor looked up from his food to the blue haired girl sitting next to him on the park bench "You?"

Jo looked down as she answered "I'm good"

Tay frowned, he has spent the last few weeks with her and he could tell something was up. "Whats wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, uh it's really nothing" She insisted,trying her best to smile brightly but it came out more sad.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know.. but I don't really want to pour my problems on you, or anyone really.." She looked down, not wanting to face her friend. She has always been this way, never opening up to people, mostly because she doesn't want to bug or worry them about something as little as herself when there are so many bigger problems in the world. Maybe that's one of the reasons she told herself to always smile, so people wouldn't worry about her "It's really nothing.." She said again, more to herself than Taylor.

"Hey.." Tay said softly as he gently turned her head so she was looking at him, which caused Jo to blush very faintly "You can't just bottle all your emotions up, you need to let them out every so often.." He smirked a little when he felt her face slightly increase in temperature "I really don't mind it.. Please tell me?"

"Okay.." Jo murmured as she awkwardly pulled his hand away from her face "I just recently found out some news about my parents.."

"Are they okay? What happened?" Tay asked with concern.

"Actually I don't know if they're okay, I don't even know them.." She talked quietly, finding it quite hard to talk about them for a second time today, but she had to admit that she felt a little better getting it off her chest. "My father left when I was about seven, my mother left shortly after that. I just found out recently why my dad left, but I still don't know what caused my mom to leave.."

"So you grew up with out parents? Aw man, I feel like a complete asshole.." Tay looked slightly mad, but not at her, at himself "Why didn't you tell me? I'm always complaining about my dad and you don't even.. well, you know.." He gave her a look, one she knew very well, one she hated.

"Please.. Don't give me that look.." She had to look down again, she couldn't stand it.

"What look?" He asked confused and was tempted to pull her face back up again.

"Pity." She looked back up, and he could she hurt in her eyes "This is why I hate telling people about my problems, they always look down on me, like I'm some lost Lillipup! I hate it!"

"Jo.." Tay sighed, he knew the feeling, not as well as she probably does, but he still knew it. When his parents got divorced that was how people in town looked at him and his brother, of course it went away after a few years but he still remembered the look. He knew they just felt sorry for them but the divorce was for the best and he's happy that they got it. "I don't pity you, I'm just trying to relate.."

She didn't answer, instead she just looked away again.

Taylor smiled a little "I think what you really need is a hug." That caught her attention, she whipped her head around and gave him this 'you have to be kidding me' look, which made Tay laugh "C'mon, You deserve it"

She stayed still, staring at him with wide eyes. Which caused a deep sigh from him. "I'm hugging you whether you like it or not." and before she could even protest his arms were wrapped around her. She debated on hugging back, finally she figured why not and wrapped her arms around him.

"HEY! I WANT IN!" They heard Sky yell next to them, then they both were almost tackled off the bench by him bear-hugging them.

Cassius was laughing in the background as all of their pokemon ran up and decided to join in.

"C'mon Cas! Join the love~!" Sky yelled happily with his Pichu on his head.

"Tempting but I think I'll pass on this one" He laughed as his Umbreon walked up to him and mewed, unamused by his trainer's new friends.

* * *

"So you sure you can't go to Saffron with us?" Skylar asked again. They were on route 5, right next to the underground tunnel that went from Cerulean to Vermillion by going under Saffron.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really can't.." Cassius ran a hand threw his blonde and brown hair "I'll be sure to look for you guys at the festival though."

"Hey, I know you can handle yourself and all but be careful in that tunnel, It looks kinda sketchy.." Jo laughed "Oh! and good luck finding your friend.. Nate, was it?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm hoping to also find her at the festival" Cassius smiled, thinking about reuniting with his lost friend. "Well, bye guys!" He waved to them as he went through the doors to the tunnel.

"Bye!" The three waved in unison.

"So how far is it to Saffron anyways?" Tay asked as they tuned to the path leading away from Cerulean.

"Just over that hill" Sky answered, not even bothering to pull out his Pokegear like he usually does.

"Well than lets go!" Jo yelled pulling the two boys along "It's been forever since I've been to a really big city!"

"You're not going to make us go shopping with you, are you?" Taylor asked, he was never really the shopping type, but then again most guys weren't.

"Maybe~!" Jo sang amused. Instead of groaning like Tay would normally do he just smiled, which Sky found very odd.

* * *

They officially made it to the top of the hill, which took longer than they thought to climb up. About half way up Jo lost the skip to her step and her excitement died down quite a bit, but now at the top they all seemed to regain their excitement. They could see the city, all the tall buildings and bright lights, just a few minutes away.

They continued walking eagerly, until Jo stopped anyways. "Did you guys feel that..?"

The two looked at her confused "Feel what?"

She looked at them confused to, then her eyes light up. She just about ripped her bag off her back and she couldn't get it open fast enough. "MY EGG!" She yelled happily, pulling out the pokemon egg from her bag "I think it's hatching!"

"You say that about five times a day" Taylor sighed.

"I do not!" Jo scowled "But this time I mean it!" As if on cue, the egg started to crack and glow. The three looked at it with surprise and anticipation. A small blue dragon appeared in Jo's arms and her eyes lit up "It's a Bagon! I got a Bagon!" She cheered, overwhelmed with happiness from her new team member.

"Whoa, I've never seen one of those before.. That's a Hoenn pokemon right?" Taylor asked studying it.

"Yeah, I've always wanted one to but they're rare, I've heard that you can only find them in a certain spot in Meteor Falls.." Jo hugged the pokemon and it cheered "I'm guessing that Steven just Had Drake get him the eggs though."

"Drake..?" Skylar asked "Who's that?"

"He's a member of the elite 4 in Hoenn, I've only got to meet him once though.. He's a master at dragon pokemon, I've heard he's even better than Lance , but than again he is older." The two boys raised their eye brows "What? I like to know stuff" She smirked.

"If you like to know so much about stuff than what's the type of the next gym?" Taylor smirked, thinking he had her beat.

"Saffron's gym is psychic, the leader is Sabrina." Jo rolled her eyes, they both gave her a questioning look. "Two years ago, Steven let me come with him to the Summit that's hosted yearly, that year it was in Ever Grande City, Hoenn. Since it was so close by he let me go, so I learned all about gym leaders, elite 4 members, and champions from every region and got to watch them battle."

"And people pity you.. why?" Tay asked and him and Jo just laughed. Sky felt like he missed something but figured he'd find out later.

"Well, here we are guys! Saffron city!" Sky announced as they walked through the gates into the big city.

* * *

Some Where in the Indigo Plato..

"Ah!" Lance yelled dramatically.

Karen raised her eye brow at the young dragon tamer and then sighed "What now?" She asked, her voice unamused as usual. The other Elite 4 members looked at the red head expectantly.

"Someone.. Somewhere.. Said someone was better than me! I can feel it!" Lance yelled again overly dramatic "Nooo!" he cried, dropping to his knees.

The members of the Elite 4 sighed and went back to what they were doing, not really caring about the egotistical champion.

* * *

**It's finally here! Whoooo! :D I'm back and (hopefully) better than ever! XD I've always wanted to say that.. don't judge me.. XD**

**And I'm sorry.. I tried to be funny at the end.. :x**

**I hope you enjoyed, I worked pretty hard on this one. I tried to let you guys know a little more about them too. Please tell me your thoughts? :)**

**ALSO, If you enjoyed reading about Spark Plug x's character Cassius then I highly suggest you read her story Magma and Aqua Turf, It's extremely well written (in my opinion) and i just love it to pieces! c:**

**Please review! It motivates me, and with school starting and me now having a job I could use all the motivation I can get! :3**


End file.
